wwtbaafandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants To Be an Alienaire
Who Wants To Be an Alienaire '('Or Basicaneer) is a spoof series of the Who Wants To Be a Millionaire. The show was first released on YouTube in 2006. The original host of the show was Mr. Alien Man. The newer host who is currently still in is Kevin. There has been 4 known winners, Gereirhadeigne Smith, Bald Alien, Phil, and Tutt. There is two special editions of Alienaire, super alienaire, and Celebrity Edition. The show has been said to be on live TV. History The following text was taken from the website: Starting in 1999, Alienaire began as one of the first television game projects on JPS-TV's agenda. Six years later, this little show evolved and sparked dozens of more shows that were completely irrelevent to JPS-TV's projected destination. Over the years, the game has remained the same. Answer the question right, and you get on the host's nerves. Answer it wrong, and you become an object of ridicule. The money is huge and it's all paid in a generous anuitiy; 4 cents per year, as long as the contestant lives. So far our biggest winner has $1.96. How The Show Works The show has 10 questions. The prizes in order are :* 1. question • $1,000 :* 2. question • $2,900 :* 3. question • $5,000 (guaranteed sum) :* 4. question • $10,000 :* 5. question • $25,000 :* 6. question • $50,000 :* 7. question • $100,000 (guaranteed sum) :* 8. question • $250,000 :* 9. question • $500,000 :* 10. question • $1,000,000 The three lifelines are 50:50, ask the audience, and phone a friend.. Season 1's Rules The season rules were a bit different first of all the money tree was different with 12 questions the amounts were :* 1. question • $1,000 :* 2. question • $2,500 :* 3. question • $5,000 (guaranteed sum) :* 4. question • $10,000 :* 5. question • $25,000 :* 6. question • $50,000 :* 7. question • $100,000 (guaranteed sum) :* 8. question • $500,000 :* 9. question • $1,000,000 :* 10. question • $2,500,000 :* 11. question • $5,000,000 :* 12. question • $10,000,000 (top prize)' ' Winners Here are the winners on the show. NOTE: Tutt on his original run had to walk away forcfully. He then came back on the show. Also Bigelow has won $2,000,000 on the first super alienaire and won $10,000,000 on the second. Other Contestants Here are the other contestants who went on the show. Other Logos Here are the collection of the older logos used for the show. File:Who_Wants_to_be_an_Alienaire_-_You_cant_do_that_0001.jpg| One of the logos Who_Wants_to_be_a_Super_Alienaire_-_Ep_2_0001.jpg| The other logo Who_Wants_to_be_an_Alienaire_-_Bald_Alien_Ep_2_0002.jpg| Some other logo Who_Wants_to_be_an_Alienaire_-_Phone_Friend_Challe_0001.jpg| Cool effects Who_Wants_to_be_an_Alienaire_-_Show_Needs_Help_0001.jpg| A cooler logo Who_Wants_to_be_an_Alienaire_-_Such_a_Long_Name_0001.jpg| Some other stupid logo Revival According to the people who make the show, a revival of the show is coming. With a whole new look and game. A promo ad was released on April 1, 2010, showing that Kevin will be hosting the show. The first episode of the show was aired on June 9, 2010, with a new format, Who Wants To Be an Alienaire: Warm Seat. See Also *Who Wants To Be a Super Alienaire *Episode Guide *Glossary |-style="background:red" | |-style="background:red" | |} Category:Shows